Moonchild
by Elizabeth Hope
Summary: Luna is in the caribbean with her family. One day she discovers an old mirror that sends her back in time. Meeting Jack, Angelica, Elizabeth, and Will, she joins them on a journey to find the rumored moon treasure.
1. Casa Luna

**Hey guys! So this is a new story I will be writing for a while. This one is about pirates of the caribbean. This one is going to be a bit different, but I promise you that you should read it if you're a Jack x Angelica and a Will x Elizabeth shipper. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Sun, bright golden sun.

Luna was in the caribbean with her parents and her older brother Oscar. It was almost mid-day and the sun was shining ever so bright. The air was warm and moisty. They had rented a house right by the ocean. According to the lady they where renting it from, the house was from the sixteenth century. Luna had always loved the sea, and she absolutely adored old houses. She loved this old one in particular. It was a beautiful stone house. The house had been painted white a long time ago, and in the small village nearby people called the house "casa Luna" (moon house") because when the full moon came out it would light up the house so that it looked almost ghostly white.

Luna was very proud of the house, she thought it was very beautiful. She also loved the moon, especially when it would shine through the window in the attic. She loved the moon, and maybe it was weird but she felt a connection to it. Sometimes it felt like the moon had something special in storage for her, something only for her and no one else.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her brother Oscar sighed heavily.

-I wish we would go to some different place than this house. It's boring.

Oscar was fifteen and he was very moody just like most boys his age. He would be on his iphone all day long and only stopped using it when it was time to shower. Lunas parents weren't any better, her dad would sit by his computer all day doing important "work related stuff" and her mother would go to her job at six o clock in the morning and come back 10 at night. Luna was a very lonely child, of course she had to go to school every day (sigh), but when the school day was over she would run home, do her homework quickly and then she would climb up to the attic and sit there, thinking of life.

-Oscar darling, Lunas mother said while carrying the familys baggage up the stairs to the house. "We come here every year, and I think it is absolutely beautiful". Her mother smiled putting down the boxes.

-"Whatever". Oscar said and took out his iphone from his jean pocket.

Luna looked at the house smiling. She was sure that this would be the best summer ever.


	2. New beginnings

**So here is my new chapter! Please review if you have any ideas! Thank you! **

* * *

**Tortuga 1746**

Angelica Teach was sitting on a barrel watching drunk men stumble past her. Jack Sparrow had left her on an little island two weeks ago. Turns out it was in fact a well traveled route for ships. It had took her one day to find a ship, Sally. The captain let her go aboard and brought her here. To Tortuga. She hoped she would find Jack so she could slap him. Hard. In his face. She had found his voodoo doll on the island and she was now determined to get what she wanted. Revenge.

She took up the little doll that looked exactly like captain Jack, and examined it closely. Could she stab him? Nah. Maybe not. Twist his head? Cut out his eyes? The wicked ideas of what she could do to him were many, but she wouldn't find the strength to perform them on him. She sighed, and decided to just cut him in the chest. She took the knife and carved in a heart on his chest. In the heart she wrote AT. Her initials. Surely he would know exactly where she was now.

The spanish beauty had decided that she needed Jacks help looking for a treasure, the hidden moon treasure. She knew that he would want something in return, his ship the black pearl of course. She knew he took it from her father. Her father. He was dead and it was Jacks fault. But at least he saved her. She looked back at the map still reading the ritual. She was exited about the journey, and she had everything for the ritual exept one thing. A moon child. Niño de luna. A moon child was a child born under the astrological sign of cancer. The said moon child had according to the ritual have to have a special object from the future, something called the book of rubin.

But how would she find a child from the future?! Answer: She couldn't, and she only knew one person who could.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Jack Sparrow himself was walking into a pub called "The fox & the anchor". It was a small pub close to the ocean. Most people would call it filthy, but Jack liked it. He had to have a bottle of his rum. NOW.

Walking in to the pub he noticed that everybody was staring at him. Or more precisely his ship. The black pearl was still in a bottle. Apparently the trumpet and the goat thingy had not worked. Bugger. Jack had absolutely no idea how to get out the pearl. Maybe, maybe Angelica could?! Yes of course! She had to! Or did she?

Jack recalled that he left her on the island. She would be furious if she ever saw him again. Probably kill him or something. That woman was certainly something special. He was drawn to her.

Suddenly Jack jumped out of his chair screaming and clutching the pearl. It was as if somebody was writing on him. ON HIM. Ow. Very much OW.

-OWOWOWOWOWOW! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Most people turned to see what in the name of god was going on, but when they saw that it was Jack, they just shrugged. They were used to the famous captain's weird behavior. When people told Jack that he was weird, he would just shrug and say: _Weirdness is smartness, and being weird is clever. I like weird._

When Jack looked down on his chest he saw that somebody had written something inside a heart. Jack's heart nearly stopped when he saw what it was.

_AT._ Angelica Teach. Oh, she was probably furious. Bloody Angelica.

The door to the pub flew open and Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

Angelica.

SHIT.


	3. The mirror

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading for a while, I was on vacation. I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to review!**

* * *

The full moon was shining over the little house on the caribbean. It was almost midnight.

Luna was in bed trying to fall asleep, but something kept her awake. Her brother Oscar had fallen asleep as soon as he put his head on the pillow. Typical him.

They had spent the day unpacking, and playing on the beach. Luna was exhausted, and she was really tired. So what kept her awake? She sat up and checked her iPhone on the little table beside her bed. 23:55. Sighing she put on her slippers and opened the bedroom door.

She sneaked past her parents room, and Oscars bedroom. She stood still for a while wondering what she would do. Go to the beach seemed risky. Maybe she would drown. Could she sneak out? Nah, better not. Go to the attic? Luna had never been there before. Was it safe? After thinking about it, she tiptoed up the stairs to the attic.

Creeek, croooaaah. The stairs sounded like nobody had walked up them in ages.

Luna froze. Could her parents have heard? She stayed quiet for a while waiting. But, nothing happened. She continued to tiptoe up the stairs until she was at the top of them. Finally she had reached her destination.

The attic.

* * *

The attic was very old, and it smelled weird. There was a lot of old furniture covered in dust. There was an old bookshelf in the corner, with weird looking books. When Luna looked closer, she saw that it was magic books, spell books, and an old diary. Luna took the old diary from the shelf, and decided that maybe it would be a good book to read

But it wasn't the books that caught her attention, it was something else. A mirror stood in the middle of the room, and the little moonlight shining through the window was reflected in the mirror. Luna checked her phone, 24.00. Midnight.

The mirror looked scary, and when Luna stood in front of it she looked weird too. She was still herself, blond curly hair, striped pyjamas, brown eyes and a skinny body, her reflection was also clutching the book, but there was words written on the front cover. "Luna igitur puer, puerum lunam

iter esse per tempus, in thesaurum et respice in oculo".

She read the words quietly trying to understand what they meant. Could it be latin? When she looked at herself in the mirror she saw that the full moon was shining brighter than before. The mirror glass was gone, and fog had replaced it. As Luna stared at it in chock, as small invisible hands grabbed her and shoved her through the mirror.


	4. The meeting

**A **flash of lightning. Then nothing.

Luna woke up startled. She was in an unfamiliar place. What happened?! She just walked through the mirror!

But, of course there had to be an logic explanation. Maybe she was... um, sleepwalking? Yeah, she was sleepwalking. That's normal.

Where had she gone to? She looked around. Dusty wooden floor. A roof with holes in it. The walls were made of mud and wood. Weird. There was a door. And behind it stairs. Maybe it would lead her downstairs? This place looked like an attic.

Luna slowly made her way downstairs, unsure what to do. When she was halfway down she heard loud noises, laughter, and music.

When she was standing on the last step she saw men drinking something alcoholic from bottles. There were women too, but they looked weird. Smeared makeup, and very tight dresses. Some men were fighting, and some men were enjoying the women in, well, rather unpleasant ways.

Luna looked around. The people in this room had weird clothes. Almost like the ones in history books. Maybe these people were history fans? That would explain a lot. Perhaps they were actors? Either way, she would have to ask someone for a telephone so that she could call home. Looking down in her hands she realized that she was still clutching the book. Oh well. Doesn't matter. She would maybe get rid of it later.

She looked around. Someone had to be friendly. Most people didn't notice Luna in her pjyamas, but some gave her weird looks. She didn't blame them.

Her eyes fell on a pair, a man with dreadlocks, and an angry looking spanish woman. She decided to ask them.

* * *

-Sparrow... Angelica hissed in her spanish accent.

-Angelica, luv, I can explain... Jack said nervously.

-Sure you can. Angelica looked really pissed at him. "I was on that stupid island for days because of you. I had to eat sand, SAND, because of you. And guess what Sparrow? I lost my father because of YOU."

-Well, you're ALIVE because of me luv. I even jumped of a CLIFF for ye.

-You only did that so you could drink from the fountain.

-Did NOT!

-Did.

-Did Not! Jack sighed. "Luv, listen to me. If I would've wanted the fountain, I would've taken it. Did I? No. I SAVED you instead."

-AND killed my father. Angelica hissed.

-Only one could be saved.

-My father was the one who should be saved.

-No.

-Yes.

-No.

-YES

-NO

-YES

-NO!

* * *

Luna had been watching the two pirates argue for a while, and she had no idea what they were arguing about.

They had been screaming "YES" and "NO" for eight minutes now. Luna sighed. She decided to interrupt them.

-Huhmmm. She cleared her throat. They didn't hear.

-Excuse me! She said louder. They didn't hear.

-Will you please STOP! She shouted. They went quiet. Luna blushed.

-"Uhm, I was just asking if, if I could borrow a telephone?"

* * *

Jack and Angelica looked at each other. The girl had asked them for something.

-What? Jack said.

The girl blushed.

-A, a telephone. Perhaps an iphone? Nokia works too. "

-A tele wot? Jack said looking confused.

-You know you call people in them... um, you call numbers.

-Nubers? Angelica asked.

-Y,yes numbers. You know?

-Like one, three, four, eight, nine... Jack started unsure how to count.

-No we don't know... Angelica said looking at Jack. Jack looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Luna realized that the two of them probably had never seen an telephone in their whole lives. Even her great grandmother knew what an iPhone was until she passed away recently. So how come these people, in their mid twenties, had no idea what an telephone was? The man with dreadlocks spoke again.

-Luv, are you a bit, you know, menta... Jack never finished the sentence because Angelica elbowed him in his ribs.

-What he is trying to say is, where is your mother? Angelica smiled friendly at the girl.

-Uh, she, she is home...

-Home as in? Jack started.

-Home as in Casa Luna. Luna said proudly. Their rental house was huge.

-Casa luna? Jack and Angelica said in unison.

-Yes, do you know where it is? Luna said exited that she would finally go home.

-No. Jack said.

-But, I mean it must be close! Luna said frustrated.

-Um Jack can I speak with you for a moment... The spanish woman said. The man named Jack nodded.

* * *

-Who do you think she is? Angelica whispered.

-I don't know, but she must be insane... Jack whispered back.

-What should we do? Angelica asked, worried.

-We should probably just leave her to her weirdness.

-JACK!

-Okay, okay, what do you suggest?

- We should take her home. Casa Luna is probably near Martinique. Angelica suggested.

-So be it. Jack said.

* * *

The man named Jack and the beautiful dark haired woman were whispering to each other in a corner of the room. Suddenly they came back to Luna.

-So, little girl. Jack started.

-I'm twelve! Luna said annoyed.

-Whatever. Listen now. "Me, he said pointing at himself, and Angelica, pointing to the woman, have decided that we will take you home."

-Great. Luna said. "My name is Luna". Nice to meet you.

Very nice indeed.


	5. A ship it is

Luna, Jack, and Angelica were walking down the harbor of Tortuga. Jack and Angelica were arguing about something again. They never seemed to stop, would they? Luna had stopped paying attention a long time ago.

-Liar! Jack muttered at Angelica.

-You know I can hear you Sparrow! Angelicas spanish accent hissed.

-Yes I do. Jack said while glaring at Angelica. "It cannot possibly be true, that all I have to do to free my ship is to break the glass in the water!".

-You'll see. Angelica said still angry with him. "I am no more of a liar than you Jack."

Luna was getting tired of walking, and she was slightly annoyed by their arguing.

-Uhm, Jack, where is your car?

Angelica and Jack stopped arguing and stared at her. "Told you she was insane". Jack muttered. Angelica glared at him.

-What do you mean by car? Angelica said curious.

-Uhm, a car. You know the ones that you drive in... Luna explained. Did these two people know nothing?

-Sorry luv, but I don't have a car. Jack said walking towards the water.

-What do you even have? A bike? Luna said walking after him.

Angelica turned to her and said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

-"He has a ship."

* * *

Lunas eyes went wide. "You mean a boat?"

-No, I mean a ship. Angelica said. "You know the ones that you sail on."

-Yes I know what a ship is! Luna said. "But I don't see one."

-It's in a bottle. Angelica said, and turned towards Jack.

-Where is the pearl? Angelica asked him.

-Here luv. Jack said and handed her the bottle containing the mini ship.

Angelica then put the bottle with the ship in the water said a few words, then she took Jack's mini hammer (in case of emergency he said) and she bashed the glass freeing the pearl.

What happened next was something Luna only had imagined. A big ship was right in front of them, and a pirate flag fluttered in the wind. When she turned to look at Jack she saw him smiling proudly. Angelica on the other hand looked troubled.

* * *

Angelica looked at the huge pirate ship. She was of course happy that the ritual worked, but then again, would Jack really want to help her? He was a pirate after all.

The ship had brought back a lot of memories, and she wasn't sure she could handle them just yet. Memories of freedom. Of love, and hope for hers and jacks future. She could remember the many times when she and Jack would look out over the sea, feeling the wind blowing in their hair, promising that they would never leave one another. How wrong they had been. How foolish she had been.

When she looked at Jack, she saw him admiring his ship. His ship was probably the only thing that mattered to him. But there she was wrong too. Because Jack did have something that mattered more to him than any ship, and even the sea.

Angelica.

* * *

Jack was really content. His ship was back! wooooooo! He could almost see rainbows and flowers everywhere! Now everybody had to be happy.

He looked at Angelica, secretly admiring her too. Although he would never admit it, he honestly thought she was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Her brown past shoulders hair, hazel eyes, and her smile. Her smile. It was the most beautiful thing. He loved it.

Angelica, noticing that Jack was staring at her, looked at him with a weird expression.

-Why are you staring at me? She asked.

-Because you're beautiful. Jack answered simply because it was true.

Angelica smiled at him.

Luna smiled and shouted exitedly.

-You've read the fault in our stars!? It is like THE best book ever. It's so tragic though. Luna said sighing.

-The fault in our what? Jack said staring at her. I can hardly read love. It takes a lot of courage to even finish a book."

Luna sighed, and walked past them. "So, how do you board this thing?!"

Angelica rolled her eyes and started swimming toward the ship. Jack and Luna followed her.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! I will soon introduce Will and Elizabeth in my story, so just hang in there for a while! **

**Review! :)**


	6. The Black Pearl

**So here is another chapter! Thank you for your reviews and favs/follows. It's really** sweet** :)**

* * *

A wind suddenly came from nowhere and caused Lunas hair to blow in all directions. She sighed. She wasn't used to this ship kind of thing. She was still wondering why the two people named Jack and Angelica never had heard of cars, bikes, phones, or even The fault in our stars! Were they living in some sort of place were time stands still? The ship called The Black Pearl surely was. When Jack said he had a ship Luna thought that it would be some sort of motorboat or yacht. But this was different. Very different in fact. She wasn't even sure if it had a toilet.

The ship was beautiful, although it could use some cleaning. Or modern furniture. Or technology. Or WiFi. God, Luna missed WiFi. The ship had big sails, many were destroyed by the powerful wind out in sea, and some looked like they never had been cleaned. Everybody seemed to be dressed in old clothes, like really old, almost like pirate clothes actually. Weird. The deck of the ship was filled with dust and, wait was that a rat? The ship apparently had rats too. Lovely.

When Jack, Angelica, and Luna had boarded the ship there was a crew on it. A crew? They had looked at Luna weirdly, well she was still wearing her pjyamas... Luna had absolutely no idea were this ship even had came from. One second there was nothing, and the next a big flagship! There still had to be a logic explanation. Maybe she was dreaming? A very real dream then... She pinched herself. Owch! Okay that was definitely NOT a dream. Good to know.

* * *

Jack was stood by the wheel looking at Luna. The child was very weird. She had asked him earlier what the code to the WiFi connection was because she had to call her mom. What in heavens name was a WiFi connection? This girl seemed to know NOTHING. He felt sorry for her. She was very mentally ill. More than himself, actually. But she did know how to read. She had a book with her, and she was wearing some sort of weird prison clothes. Stripes everywhere. Maybe she lived in a prison for the mentally insane? That would be logic. Jack examined her closely. Wait, what in the name of god was she doing? Did she just pinch herself? Goodness she needed help.

He was so absorbed in watching Luna, that he didn't realize that Angelica was behind him.

-Weird girl isn't she? Angelica laughed.

-Yes, I actually saw her pinch herself. PINCH. Do you think she is from a house for the insane? Jack asked.

-I have no idea. "But she is special. She asked me for WiFi." Angelica answered.

-WiFi. Jack tasted the word. It sounded like a dog. "Come here WiFi!" Or "run WiFi". "What is a WiFi?"

-I don't know, but it has a code. Perhaps a book of rules, like the pirate code? Angelica thought.

-Yes, that sounds reasonable. Question is, why is she here? She looks a bit lost.

-I have no idea Jack. You might as well ask her.

-Aye, but that be later. Jack smiled. "First I have a question for you." He said.

-Go ahead. Angelica said looking at the sea.

-I have this feeling, you didn't look up me for revenge only. You want something. But what?

-True Jack. I do want something. I want the moon treasure. It will bring my father back. But I need your help with the ritual. To get access to the treasure I need a moon child. I don't know were to find one though. She sighed.

-Well luv, I suggest we look up Tia Dalma for that. He did say something about a moon child last time... Wait hold it for a minute! Why would you ever want your father back?! Angelica, he tried to kill you. KILL YOU!

-He didn't Jack. Where do we find Tia Dalma?

-She will find us. Or my compass will. Either way, where did I put my compass?

* * *

After just sitting around on deck, Luna saw a weird looking object. A compass? It was standing next to a bottle of rum. Luna hadn't known Jack that long, but she had already found out that he drank a LOT of rum. There was an whole room full with rum bottles, and he smelled rum too. Gross.

She picked up the compass and looked at it. It looked weird. There was no south or north, there was just a needle spinning wildly. She closed the lid of the compass. She would have to return it to Jack or he would go looking for it.

Looking around, she saw Jack and Angelica by the wheel discussing something. She walked up to them.

-I've got your compass I think... Luna said while holding the compass in a firm grip.

-Oh! Jack turned to her. "Ah, there it is. Thank you."

Luna turned to go when Angelica shouted after her:

-"There is a pair of clothes in the first mates cabin! You should change to them!"

-Thank You! Luna shouted back, happy to change from her pjyamas.

* * *

Luna looked at the clothes Angelica had picked for her. A white shirt of a thick material, black, pretty tight pants, a belt, a hat (pirate looking), and a, was that a sword?! Who are these people!? A SWORD?! She was twelve! God, they would be bad parents. Like really, really bad. Well, that didn't matter for now. She just had to get home. Although she was pretty curious about these people, she wanted to know more about them.

She had talked to Pintel and Ragetti, but they seemed weird, and Ragetti dropped his eye all the time. There was an older man with a parrot too, but he didn't do much. The parrot talked more than he did.

* * *

Later that evening when the crew had finished working and gone to bed, Jack decided to get an heading for tomorrow. Luna had gotten the first mate cabin, and Jack had to share his with Angelica. And that meant him sleeping on the floor. Pfft.

Opening the lid of the compass, Jack looked at the spinning needle. Suddenly it stopped, and pointed north. Turning, he followed the arrow.

Angelica.

What? No,no,no. This was wrong. Very wrong. He slammed it shut and opened it again. Still pointing at Angelica. Why would it do that? He had to have an heading. Jack sighed and looked at her.

The moon was up, and she was right by the moonlight. Her hair was blowing slightly by the small wind.

God, she was beautiful.

* * *

Angelica was standing by the railing looking at the waves smashing against the boat. Suddenly a pair of hands gripped her shoulders. Tensing up, she heard a voice.

-What are you looking at? It was Jack.

-Waves. She said, shrugging.

Jack moved so that he was standing behind her. Angelica was tense at first, but then she relaxed.

-You know love, the ocean is truly beautiful, almost as beautiful as you. He said, with honesty in his words.

-If I didn't know better I would think that you actually loved me Sparrow. Angelica said still looking at the sea.

-I do love you. Jack said smiling at her.

Turning around to see if he was honest, Angelica found herself centimeters from his face. Biting her lip she looked up at him. After deciding that he could wait no longer, Jack closed the gap between them. At first it was a kiss, but then it grew into a heated make out session.

They were interrupted by Pintel, screaming: "Ship ahead!"

Jack and Angelica broke the kiss, looking at the ship.

It was the Flying Dutchman.

Will Turner was at the wheel.


	7. Two other pirates

Elizabeth was happy. She was finally re-united with her husband Will and their son Willy. While Will was at the wheel stirring the ship, she would watch the ocean or play with her son. Willy was such a little beauty. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and a delicate little face which seemed to always smile. Her family was perfect.

Three months ago, they had found Gibbs in Tortuga, claiming that Jack had found the Fountain of Youth. If he really had found it, he might also know where the moon treasure was. They would find Jack Sparrow. Smiling she looked back at the ocean. But this time it was a different view, a black ship was before them. The black pearl.

-Will! Elizabeth shouted. "Will! We've found him! It's the black pearl!". The other crew members and Gibbs cheered. Will looked at the Black pearl and smiled. Captain Jack sparrow was back.

* * *

-The flying dutchman? Angelica said confused. Suddenly she realized that Davy Jones was on that ship. Fear was in her eyes as she watched the ship edge closer.

-Shh, luv. It's a new guy now. Jack smiled to himself.

-A new Davy Jones? Angelica said curiously. "Is he nice?".

-I believe he is luv. Jack said smirking.

* * *

Luna woke up startled. Somebody had just told her that the flying dutchman was close. What was the flying dutchman? Oh, no. No,no,no. It could not be an actual flying dutch guy. This was just to weird. Where was she? Everything seemed so old... Could she have travelled back in time? No, because there was a dutch guy with an jetpack. Or wings.

Luna went outside her cabin. She saw Jack and Angelica standing close to the railing, watching a ship come closer. She walked to them.

-So, tell me. Where is the flying dutchman? Luna asked them.

-It's right here luv. Jack said admiring the ship.

-No. That's a ship. Where is the guy with an jetpack? Luna said confused.

-The flying dutchman is a ship luv. Jack answered, not even bothering to ask what an jetpack was.

* * *

-Prepare for boarding! Bootstrap Bill shouted to the crew.

Elizabeth and Will went first. Then Gibbs. When they saw Jack they ran towards him and hugged him tight.

-Oauuch! Stop attacking me! Jack said trying to pull away.

-Sorry Jack! It's just that we've missed you a lot. Elizabeth said and took Wills hand. Willie came running behind them.

-Mommy! Daddy! Is that Jack Sparrow? Willy said excitedly.

-Yes it is my son. Will said and took his son in his arms. Jack looked at them with an open mouth.

-You made a mini Will? He said shocked over the little kid. Elizabeth laughed.

-In fact we did. His name is Willy.

-Oh. Okay. Whatever. This is Angelica and a crazy girl. Jack said pointing at his company.

-Hi! Elizabeth said and shook Angelicas hand. Angelica smiled back. She was still very confused. Who were these people? And how did they know Jack?

-Hi. I'm Luna. Luna said smiling at Elizabeth. She seemed nice.

Will looked at Jack confused.

-Are they... you know, your family? Will said looking at Jack.

-No! Absolutely not. This little crazy girl is not my daughter. Not at all. Angelica is, she is... uhmm... It's complicated. He said looking at Angelica who now glared at him.

-Oh, well nice to meet you anyway. Will said and smiled.

-Yes, yes. Very nice. Jack said smirking.

Elizabeth wondered what Jack had meant by saying that "It's complicated" when Will asked about the woman named Angelica. All women were complicated to Jack, she knew that. It was just, Jack looked at Angelica differently. Elizabeth could see it in his eyes.

-Mind if we tag along? Bootstrap Bill said, pointing to the Flying Dutchman.

-No problem. Jack said. First we have to reach Martinique to drop this crazy girl off. He said glancing at Luna.

-I'm not crazy. And I have a name. Luna said and glared at him.

-Whatever. Jack said.

* * *

**Again thank you for your reviews! See you soon. :)**


	8. To the arctic

**Hello everybody! I've been kind of busy, but here's a new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Elizabeth was walking around deck, looking at the crew working hard. Alongside the pearl lay the dutchman, and the two ships were sailing towards martinique, or where they? She felt like they were going north. As Elizabeth looked closer at the ship's north side, she noticed a single figure sitting in a corner. It was that woman, what was her name? Jack had called her Angelica. Elizabeth decided to be friendly.

-Hey, um. Nice view I guess. Elizabeth said looking at the bright sun and the turquoise water.

-Yeah. It's pretty nice. Angelica said looking at the view too.

-So, how do you know Jack? Elizabeth said curiously.

-Well, Jack... um. I was in a convent, and he, um, he got me out of there... um yeah. Angelica mumbled blushing. Why did she blush? Angelica was mad at herself.

-You know, I think there is something between the two of you. Elizabeth said smiling slightly.

-Maybe. But Jack would never admit it. Angelica sighed.

-I think he would actually. You're different from his other women. He thinks you're special.

-Elizabeth, here's the thing, Jack kind of leaves me all the time. Before you showed up, he left me on an island. Alone. And I don't know why. Of course he dosen't love me. When you love someone you never leave them. Or kill their father. Angelica said looking down at the floor.

-He killed you're father?

-Yes, don't ask though. Long story. Angelica sighed.

-I lost my father too. Elizabeth said thinking of her loving father.

-I'm so sorry. Angelica said looking Elizabeth in the eye.

-Yeah me too. Elizabeth said, her eyes brimming with tears, which she quickly wiped away.

The two female pirates hugged for a while, both connected by the loss of their fathers.

-I'll talk with Jack about him leaving you so often. He dosen't mean it, I promise. Elizabeth said and smiled at Angelica.

Elizabeth actually thought Angelica was nice. She was not as the other women Jack encountered. She was convinced that Jack and Angelica were soul mates.

* * *

Luna was exhausted. The weather was changing rapidly. How could people live like this? She was also getting sea-sick because she had never been on a boat this long before. Her friend Sophia had a boat. Luna and Sophia used to go out on the ocean with it, and have a pic-nic on the boat deck. It had been two years since that, but Luna couldn't let that memory go. She missed Sophia. She missed her parents too. And maybe Oscar. Just maybe. He was still annoying.

What if Casa Luna wasn't near Martinique? She would be in trouble then. These pirate looking people better take her home. Or else. The pirate people weren't mean though. They were just, weird. Everything was weird. Luna had always thought that she didn't fit in at home, but that was nothing compared to this. The pirate people were wearing very old clothes, and everything looked as if it belonged in the 1700s. So, where was she?

Could she have travelled in time? The thought gave her goosebumps. No. There had to be an logic explanation. There had to. But everything wasn't logic, was it? So it could be possible that she just walked through the mirror and ended up in the 1700s. Cool. But weird. How would she ever get home? And what treasure were the pirates looking for?

A cold wind disturbed her thoughts. How could it be cold? They were in the Caribbean!? It was freezing in fact. Luna shivered.

* * *

Angelica had been in her cabin for a second thinking of how in heavens name she would find a moon child from the future. She also thought of Jack. He hadn't talked to her since last night. When she later stepped out of her cabin, it was suddenly freezing cold. They had changed course. The pearl was now traveling to the arctic. And Angelica knew why. The place the girl was talking about was not on the map. They couldn't find it anywhere. Poor girl. She must really miss her parents, if she had some.

Angelica saw the girl shivering. She must be cold. Angelica went to her. She sat down next to the girl.

-We've changed course you know. Angelica said carefully. "We could not find your home you know."

-Oh. Luna said. "I don't even know where home is anymore." Where are we going anyway?

-To the arctic seas. There is a ritual that says that we should find the book of rubies there.

-Okay Angelica. Luna said shuddering and curling up into a ball to protect herself from the biting cold. Angelica took of her coat and put it on Luna.

-Thhank yyou. Luna said trying to get warmer.

-I don't think I know your name.. Angelica said looking at Luna.

-It's Luna. Luna said. "Like the moon you know."

-That is a very beautiful name. I like the moon. Angelica said smiling.

-Yeah. Me too. I miss my parents though. A lot. Can we like go inside or something? Luna asked.

-Sure! There is a fireplace in your cabin you know. Angelica said.

* * *

On the other side of the ship, by the wheel, Jack Sparrow was looking at Angelica and Luna. Angelica put her coat on the girl. That was very motherly of her. Jack thought. Very motherly. Wait? What in gods name was he thinking?! Angelica couldn't be motherly! Jack would NOT picture her as the mother of his kids. He didn't even like those small pooping bastards! He mentally slapped himself in the face three times.

Jack had been away from Angelica since last night. Jack didn't even know why. He just felt like she pressured him. He felt strange around her. His compass was even pointing at her. Why? Why? Why? But then again, she was of course very beautiful. Very very beautiful.


	9. Lunatic?

Angelica was below deck gathering all the clothes she could find. It was freezing, and the crew often complained about how bloody cold it was.

She decided to be a good person and give them some warmer clothes. Maybe they would stop complaining then. They would soon board the Baffin island according to their map and Jack's compass. The flying dutchman was still right next to them, breaking the ice into a million pieces as they sailed.

As Angelica was looking at an old ripped coat, Jack went below deck.

-Ah! Hello love! Jack said, a huge grin on his face.

-Hi Jack. Angelica said calmly, focusing on the old coat. Maybe she could piece it together somehow?

-So... I just wanted to warn you, we will soon arrive at our destination. Jack said, still grinning.

-Well, thank you for your warning Jack. "You don't have to be here longer than you want to."

-What if I do want to? Jack said smirking.

-That's all right I guess. Angelica smiled to herself. "I could use some help with the clothes".

-Oh. Clothes. Boring things. If that makes you happy luv. Jack said while he started to pile up old winter coats.

They worked a few minutes in silence, both focusing on the clothes, until Jack broke the silence.

-So, uhm. I saw you giving the crazy girl a coat yesterday, and it was very nice of you luv.

-Thank you Jack. The girl has a name actually. It's Luna. Angelica smiled.

-Ahh... Luna. Like the moon? We could call her Lunatic you know. Jack laughed.

-Jack! Stop being mean! Angelica said trying to hide her laughter.

-Being mean is wonderful luv. You could try it you know. Jack smirked, inching closer to Angelica.

-I think being mean is good sometimes. But not always. People could get hurt.

-Well luv. You do have a good heart, don't you?

-A good heart and a pirate mind. She said proudly.

-Aye. To bad that the caring people always tend to get hurt first. Jack said putting his hands on her waist. Angelica flinched a bit. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt you know."

Angelica was quiet for a while. She didn't know what to say. Did Jack really care for her? Or did he just look at her like she was an filthy wench?

After a moment of thinking she leaned towards him, pulling him into a hug. Jack loved hugging Angelica. It was wonderful. He liked having her close. It gave him a nice feeling. She gave him a nice feeling.

Elizabeth was on the flying dutchman. It was freezing. The temperature seemed to sink every minute, and her fingertips were red from the biting cold.

-Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. I feel like Elsa from frozen." The girl named Luna said. "Have you seen that movie?"

-What movie? Elizabeth said confused.

-Oh, never mind. "What year is it by the way?" Luna asked.

-It's, uhm, 17 something. Elizabeth said thinking about it. What year was it?

-Back home it's 2014 you know.

-Are you from the future then? Elizabeth said curious.

-Yes. It's good you know. Luna said smiling.

-What will happen in the future for us then?

-hmm... let me see. Some dude went to the moon, someone invented the phone... Oh, and you can travel by cars and airplanes.

-Airplanes? Like birds? Elizabeth said eyes wide.

-Yes! Like birds. You sit inside them and travel around the world. Luna said proudly.

-What more is there in the future? Elizabeth asked.

-Books, movies, electricity, WiFi, and more cool things.

-And.. do you think pirates are in the future? Elizabeth asked frightened that they might disappear in the future.

-The only pirates I know there are people who copy movies. Like pirate bay and stuff. Luna said shrugging.

-Oh. Copying. Movies? It sounded weird. Would pirates start to copy moves? Weird. But still cool.

-Do you have, something from the future? Like an item or something? Elizabeth wondered.

-Yep. I should have my iphone. I won't have any connection though. That will happen in like two hundred years or something. Luna said, happy to show something from her home.

Jack and Angelica were in their cabin doing... various things... when a knock on the door interrupted them.

-Dammit! Who is it? Jack asked.

-It's Gibbs Jack. We're soon at the Baffin island you know.

-Yes I know. Thank you mister Gibbs. Now leave.

-Aye captain. Gibbs said confused.

-Jack stop being such a bastard. Angelica said nudging him.

-Ooh bastard ye say! I like that accent of yours.

-We're coming! Angelica shouted after giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Read & Review! **

**:)**


	10. The book of rubies

It was snowing. Luna was happy. It was almost like christmas! They had finally reached their destination. She was hoping that they would find that Book of rubies or whatever.

She could tell that the pirates were nervous. Well, who wasn't?! It was freezing and maybe there was deadly animals on the way. They didn't even know where to find the stupid book! It was ridiculous. Really stupid actually. Luna looked at the other pirates. Will was trying to navigate himself with a map. Luna didn't know much about Will, exept that he was with Elizabeth and that they were married. She thought that most of the pirates were nice, but they seemed very weird. Luna was afraid that they might attack a ship or something, she didn't want to fight. It seemed stupid.

Luna looked at the compass Jack had given her. He told her to follow the arrow, and he asked her if she wanted the book of rubies. He told her that when they found it she might be able to go home. But weirdly enough the arrow was pointing at her. How could the arrow be pointing to herself? She didn't dare to ask anyone about it so she just made something up.

* * *

-Where to now?! Jack shouted.

-Uhm, left! Luna shouted back. She really hoped that they would find the book soon because she had no idea where she was going.

-Are you sure this is right? Gibbs asked Luna.

-Yeah totally. Luna said trying to keep her voice steady. People must not find out she was lying.

Gibbs looked at Jack and Angelica. Jack had his arm around Angelica to make sure she wasn't cold.

-They're so cute! Luna said, smiling to herself.

-Aye. Gibbs said. He didn't really have an opinion.

-What will their ship name be?! Luna said exited.

-Ship name? That be the pearl I guess. Gibbs said slightly confused.

-Gibbs, you funny person! I think more like Jackelica, or Sparrangelica? Jalica maybe?! As for Will and Elizabeth it would be "Willabeth".

-Uhm, aye. Gibbs said confused. Luna was a very strange person.

* * *

Elizabeth went to Angelica. Jack and Will were now busy discussing a map.

-Hey. Elizabeth said smiling at her new friend.

-Hi. Angelica said.

-Soo, you know that girl Luna? She showed me an object from the future, and it was amazing, and I was thinking, like because you have eternal life, do you think you will survive to the future?! Elizabeth said.

-Maybe. I don't know. Jack might survive too. Angelica said thinking about it.

-Maybe we would see an iphone! Elizabeth said excitedly.

-Yeah, maybe. Angelica mumbled. She was a bit afraid of the future. She wasn't even sure if Jack would stay with her then. Maybe he would leave her. She wouldn't want a future without him. It was all too painful to think of. But she would ask Luna about it. It would be wonderful to meet her in the future.

-So, where is our heading? Elizabeth asked, changing the topic.

-I think it's to the uhm, ice block over there? Angelica said unsure. Luna seemed to be leading them somewhere strange.

-Luna! She shouted with her spanish accent.

-Yes?! Luna said confused.

-Where are we going? Angelica asked.

-Uhm, turn right and... Luna didn't get to finish her sentence. She dropped the book she had taken from the bookshelf in the attic at Casa Luna. Everyone stopped and turned around.

-What's that? Jack asked and looked at the book closely.

-Uhm, a book from the future, from my home... Luna said worried. Would they take the book from her?

-It's The book of rubies! Will shouted happily! "It fell from heaven!"

-Yeah. Whatever. Luna said rolling her eyes. It was just a book.

Angelica on the other hand, didn't think of it as "just a book" it was THE book. And Luna had it. Could Luna be the moon child? It would make sense.

* * *

-Can I have my compass back? Jack asked Luna after a while. "It won't work on me. " Jack said.

-Well Jack, what's the problem with your compass? Could it have something to do with, hmm... Angelica maybe? Elizabeth teased. Jack became red.

-Whatever. Hand it over. Jack said angrily.

Luna gave him the compass and looked around. It looked like there was a snowstorm coming. If that was the case, they would be in trouble.

-I think there's a storm coming. Luna said looking at the sky.

-Yeah. Will answered. "We better get back to the boats."

-Wait, one thing! Jack said. Everyone stopped. "I felt like there was someone... oh never mind. Keep walking!"

Everyone moved again. But they wouldn't get far.

* * *

-UAHHGGHHH. HUAGHHHUIHHGH. WOKHUHGHGHH. A scream echoed. Then there was an army of men dressed in polar bear skin. They had weapons.

-What are they? Angelica whispered to Jack.

-I don't know luv. But they don't seem friendly. Jack answered.

-So, what do we do? Luna asked, a bit scared.

-Don't worry. We'll take care of it. Maybe we'll discuss. Angelica said, giving Luna an friendly smile.

-Discuss. Jack muttered to himself. "what's that?"

The crowd of polar bear dressed men broke apart. An old man walked forward. He looked old, and he was wearing some sort of big hat with horns on it.

-HIUMGGHHUUAAHH. RAHHODHA. The old man shouted to them.

-Listen old man with horns. Jack started. "We will not harm you. We LEAVE. NOW. PRONTO. Do you UNDERSTAND? Jack said speaking as clear as he could. Will rolled his eyes.

-Uahma, tuayhahhh, gobaahhhhgh. Will said to the old man. Jack stared at him. How could Will know that language?

-What did you say? Jack whispered. Will didn't have time to answer, because the old man shouted something back.

-GROUUHHM. DAHHHDFG. BOOHAH. The man with horns shouted.

-What did he say? Elizabeth asked worried.

-Yes WHAT on earth did he say? Gibbs asked confused.

Jack took Angelicas hand and held it tight. He decided to never let her go. Not now.

Will was looking pale.

-He, he said we are to be prisoners. "And then be eaten." Luna felt paralyzed. Eaten? That was horrible.

Elizabeth gasped. Angelica pressed an very frightened Luna against her, while holding on to Jack as hard as she could.

That was all they managed to do before the crowd surrounded them and pushed them into an prison cell.

* * *

**So... what did you think? It was an short chapter, I know. But I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**:)**


	11. Dungeon

The dungeon was cold. Unlike any prison that Jack had ever been to. And Jack had been to a lot of prisons. Most of them were grey rooms with pillars so that you could look out. Escaping from them was easy-peasy. This prison seemed to be shut in almost every direction exept the door. A big fat door that was stuck with frost. It seemed impossible to escape. Jack sighed. They had been in the dungeon for hours, and according to Will they were to be eaten tomorrow. EATEN. The great Captain Jack Sparrow was to be eaten. It sounded ridiculous. He had in fact been eaten before, but that was another story. Eaten by the kraken felt different to being eaten by big fat men in animal skin.

Jack looked down at his plate. An dead fish with bones. Eeew. Jack made an funny face. He would NOT eat that. Disguisting. After glancing at Angelica, he knew she felt the same.

-Jack, Angelica said. "It's just food".

-You wish luv. "This is garbage." Jack said, pushing the plait away from him.

-Either way, Elizabeth said, "you must eat."

Jack and Angelica rolled their eyes at her. No way they were eating that disgusting thing. Will and Luna laughed at them. They were so childish.

* * *

Angelica had no intentions of eating her fish. It was horrible. She would rather starve. The thought of that she might be eaten too, was frightening. She tried to comfort Luna, who seemed to have panic attacks every five minutes.

The little dungeon was small, and freezing. Angelica had never been this cold in her entire life. What she had experienced before was nothing compared to this. This was horrible. To get everybody on better thoughts, she decided to pick an topic.

-So, Luna. If we all were to survive into the future, what would we work as? Angelica asked curiously.

Luna who had been gone in horrible daydreams of people eating her eyes, was snapped back into reality.

I, I don't know actually. Luna said thinking about it. "What are you good at?"

-Angelica is good at being a pirate, and impersonating people. "Oh, and voodoo too." Jack said, proud over the pirate he once had trained.

-Impersonating people? "Well, maybe she'd make an good actress then." Luna said.

-Actress?! Elizabeth said. " Like for the TV?!". Elizabeth had recently learned about the wonderful invention called television. "I want to be an actress too!"

-Well, you all could be actors if you wanted to." Luna said, smiling at the thought.

-Ohh, no,no,no. I'm a pirate and nothing else. Jack said thinking about the pearl.

-Well, alright then. You could play an pirate in one of your movies". Luna said truthfully.

-Perhaps that. Jack said an flashed a smile at the thought of it. What was a movie anyway?

* * *

It had been three hours. Elizabeth was tired. Will put his arm around her so that she wouldn't be cold. Leaning into him, Elizabeth sighed. What if they would never get out of the dungeon? And be eaten alive? Ugh. Will put both his arms around her, hugging her tight. When Elizabeth looked at Jack and Angelica, she saw that they were doing the same as well.

Jack had his arms around the sleeping Angelica, preventing her from getting cold. Holding her in his arms with an pleased smile, he put his coat on her. Angelicas face looked so peaceful, nuzzling into Jack's chest. Angelicas arms were around Jack's neck, as if they were hugging each other.

-Angelica is an really nice girl Jack. You should stick to her." Will said looking at the two pirates.

-Yeah. Jack said. "I will".

-Aww. Can't believe I still haven't figured out a ship name yet. I think it will be Jackelica though. Luna said thinking.

-What? Jack said yawning.

-Your ship name. Luna said trying to clarify. But Jack was already asleep.

* * *

Luna awoke with a start.

-Luna. Elizabeth said. "Luna!"

-Yes, what? Luna said tiredly.

-We are going to escape now. Will said throwing his coat at her. "Take this".

-How are we going to escape? Luna asked. It was impossible to escape from this.

-We are going to use Will's lighter to melt the ice blocking the door. Angelica whispered in her spanish accent.

-What? Oh, okay then. If you say so. Luna said, wishing with all her heart that they would make it.

-One, two, three, aand turn on the flame! Jack said excitedly.

Will turned on the lighter. A small flame was burning. He put the lighter at the frozen side of the door, trying to melt the ice. So far so good. The ice seemed to melt.

* * *

**Thank you again for your nice reviews! It gets me going. See you soon! :)**


	12. Climbing the ship!

-Psst! Angelica! Jack whispered as they tip toed over the ice.

-Yes, what? Angelica said, rolling her eyes. It had been an long night, and they still hadn't found the pearl yet. Escaping from the dungeon had been really dangerous, and everyone was really tired from walking.

-I think the pearl is this way... We'll soon be there! Jack said trying to cheer Angelica up.

-Yeah. I hope so. Angelica muttered.

-Hey! Isn't that your ship Jack?! Luna said excitedly. Maybe they finally could sail away from the arctic now.

-I think it is! Elizabeth said, running ahead of them.

It was in fact the black pearl, which made everyone really happy. But the sounds of angry, running, polar bear men made everyone rush towards the ship.

-Ruuuuun! Jack screamed. Elizabeth and Will took the book of rubies, running faster. Luna hurried too, scared that she would get killed by one of the very angry men.

-Jack! We'll have to climb the side of the ship! Angelica screamed, while trying to keep up with the others.

-I know! Start climbing! Jack said. He was very stressed. The polar men were really fast, and they would soon catch up. Luckily, Jack was already at the ship, starting to climb. Will and Elizabeth were already halfway up, holding on to a very frightened Luna. Angelica was starting to climb when she felt that someone was pulling her down.

-Help! Get off me! Help! Angelica screamed, kicking her foot aggressively, but the polar bear man didn't let go. Jack, who was already on the ship, had to start climbing towards her so that he could cut the mans arm off.

-Angelica! Hold on! Jack said, offering her his arm. Angelica took it, glad to have someone to hold on to. Jack swinged down, and took out his sword. He cut the man holding on to Angelica in his arm. The man screamed, and immediately let go of Angelicas foot.

-Will! Jack screamed. "Get this ship moving! Now!" Will nodded, and steered the ship towards the sea. Jack and Angelica were still on the ship's side, trying to climb up.

-You should've seen your face when that man got your foot! Jack laughed teasing Angelica.

-Ha ha. Really funny. I almost died. Angelica muttered.

-It actually was quite funny you know. But a tiny bit scary. Jack said, grabbing a rope attached to the ship.

-Jack Sparrow got scared?! Angelica said, raising her eyebrows. "Of what?"

-Losing you. Jack said, giving Angelica a kiss on her forehead. Angelica blushed slightly.

-Did you just blush?! Jack laughed.

-No I didn't. Of course not. Angelica said angrily. Why did she have to blush?!

-Yes you did!

-No I didn't. Jack, I would never blush.

-Yes you would!

-No!

-Yes!

-No!

They kept arguing when they reached the deck of the pearl. Will rolled his eyes.

-Will you stop arguing about if Angelica blushed or not?! Will said giving the couple a look.

-You heard our whole conversation?! Jack said, slightly embarrassed.

-Oh yes we did! Elizabeth laughed. "Quite romantic I must say!"

Jack and Angelica glared at her.

-Anyway, where is the queen Anne's Revenge? Luna asked.

-We'll meet it soon. Gibbs is on it. Jack said pointing at a ship out on the open sea.

-Ah, yes. There it is! Will said, happy to be on the way again. Now, all they had to do was find the moon cave, so that they could perform the ritual.


End file.
